Birthdays
by Purplicouspolkadot
Summary: Hi. So this used to be just a oneshot about Jason's birthday, but now I'm doing oneshots for the other characters and posting them on here. R&R! Flames accepted. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I have no idea what genre this would be, so I just put friendship.
1. Happy Birthday Jason!

**A/N Hi guys. Since today is Jason's birthday, I decided to write a one-shot for it. I'm gonna try to do this for all the other main characters (ex. The rest of the Seven, Nico, maybe Thalia, Reyna (I don't know her birthday, so I might just post the one-shot on a random day)) Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah, now I'm gonna go cry on my bed cuz I don't own this, the usual stuff**

 _Jason POV_

Jason was not having a good day. First of all, it was his birthday. There was nothing wrong with that specifically, and it's not like he wanted a party, but it was 1 in the afternoon, and nobody had even said anything remotely related to his birthday. Second of all, he was supposed to meet Annabeth at the beach to plan out more shrines to minor gods, and she was half an hour late. Last of all, the dryads were getting really annoyed, which was partially his fault, since he was throwing pebbles at the trees because he was bored. He was just about to get up to look for Annabeth, when she appeared.

"Hey Jason," she huffed. "Sorry I'm late. I was helping Piper with something."

"That's fine, Annabeth. We should probably get started though…" Jason trailed off. Annabeth looked really distracted, and was staring at something in the forest.

"Annabeth?" Jason waved his hands in front of Annabeth's face. Annabeth flinched and a second later, she had Jason in a chokehold.

"Oh. Sorry, Jason," Annabeth apologized and let go of Jason, who was rubbing his sore neck.

"That's okay. Should we get started? I was thinking tha-" Annabeth, who was staring at the forest again, suddenly interrupted Jason.

"Um… I'll be right back. I gotta go, uhh, help Percy with something. Ya. Bye!" Annabeth dashed off leaving a very confused Jason.

"Bye?"

~~oOo~~

 _Annabeth POV_

Annabeth was having a bad day. It was Jason's birthday (that wasn't the bad part), so of course Jason's friends wanted to throw him a surprise birthday party. But, Piper only remembered Jason's birthday the day before, so everything had been rushed. They had agreed to have Jason's party in Bunker 9, since they knew Jason wouldn't want something too big. They had arranged for Reyna, Hazel, and Frank to come to Camp Half-Blood for the evening. Once they had gotten everything planned out, it was decided that Annabeth should distract Jason until the party was ready. So she told Jason to meet her at the beach to plan more shrines to minor gods. But then, Piper accidentally blew up the kitchen, so Annabeth had to go sort things out. When she finally got to Jason, Percy appeared in the forest, gesturing to her to go somewhere with him. She hastily said bye to Jason and ran after Percy.

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, I think it would be better to show you…" Percy trailed off and kept running in the direction of Bunker 9. When Annabeth got there, she was greeted by a very strange sight. The lights were dim, so it was hard to see, but she could make out Piper (who was crying) punching and hugging a figure while yelling at him. Suddenly, the lights turned on and Annabeth gasped.

"LEO!" she shrieked, running over to give him the same treatment Piper was giving him.

Suddenly, a small voice piped up. "Um… Could you maybe let go of my boyfriend?" Annabeth and Piper stared at Calypso in disbelief.

"Leo has a girlfriend?" they shrieked incredulously.

"Why is it so surprising that I have a girlfriend?" Leo huffed.

Calypso approached Annabeth nervously.

"Um, I'm really sorry for cursing you," Calypso winced. "It's just, I was still bitter, and I really resented you, and-" Annabeth cut Calypso off by hugging her.

"It's okay. I guess I would feel the same way if that happened to me." Annabeth said. "Anyways, we should probably get Jason's party ready. Ooh! I have a perfect idea for a gift!"

~~oOo~~

 _Jason POV_

Jason was sitting in his cabin, staring at the wall, when Percy came in.

"Hey bro," Jason said unexcitedly. (I'm pretty sure that's not a word, but I couldn't think of anything else, other than boredly, which is also not a word. Is it?)

"You wanna come to Bunker 9 with me? I want to give you something," Percy asked.

"Finally!" Jason yelled. "Congratulations, Percy. You are the first person to even mention something about my birthday!"

"It's your birthday?" Jason glared at Percy. "I'm kidding! Jeez, Jason. C'mon, bro." Percy led Jason out towards Bunker 9.

When they got there, Percy took out a blindfold and put it over Jason's eyes. "Sorry. This is just a precaution. In case the thing I want to show you isn't ready yet. Here, I'll lead you- oops" while he was talking, Percy had accidentally led Jason into a wall.

"Sorry! Ok now, I'm gonna take the blindfold off now" Percy said, louder than Jason thought was necessary. Jason opened his eyes.

"SURPRISE!" everybody shouted. Jason looked around and saw all his friends, both from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, crowding around him to wish him happy birthday.

"Present time!" Piper squealed excitedly. That alone was enough to frighten Jason. Piper did not squeal. Ever. Annabeth rolled over a box that was bigger than Jason, and gestured to him to stand back.

"What's in that thing? It looks big enough to hold two- LEO!" Annabeth had opened the box and Leo and a girl popped out of the box. Jason would later deny this, but he flung himself onto Leo, hugging him and crying. Percy snickered to himself and took a picture for later. After that, the demigods all gathered around to eat cake and give Jason their own presents. Jason had so much fun, laughing and talking to his friends, and he silently vowed to himself that he would never forget this birthday.

 **Hi. I'm sorry if it felt rushed at the end... So... ya. I'll try to update more, since its summer, but meh. I've just been too lazy.**

 **So, these are the birthdays I have for the characters (Tell me if they're wrong)**

 **Percy - August 18**

 **Annabeth - July 12**

 **Leo - July 7**

 **Frank - June 5**

 **Hazel - December 17**

 **Piper - June 3**

 **Nico - January 18**

 **Thalia - December 22**

 **Questions for you to answer in your reviews (or you can PM me) if you're bored, or you feel like helping me:**

 **Should I do more of these?**

 **When is Reyna's birthday?**

 **Did you like it?**

 **When/if I do this for the other characters, should I post them separately, or on this story?**

 **Thanks!**

 **Happy Canada Day! (If you live in Canada) (Like I do)**

 **~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	2. Happy Birthday Leo!

**A/N Hi guys! So, at the request of the reviewers, I am making this a collection of one-shots about their birthdays. They are all relate though, i guess. I will post the one-shots on the character's birthday, or if they don't have an official one, I'll just post it whenever. So, Leo technically doesn't have an official birthday, but i just found a picture online with some character birthdays, so I'll just go off that**

 _Happy Birthday Leo!_

Leo POV

Leo was feeling pretty good when he woke up. He had successfully found Ogygia and Calypso, fixed Festus, made it back to Camp Half-Blood, and it was his birthday. So yes, this was probably going to be the best birthday ever. He opened his eyes, expecting to see at least something out of the ordinary, but everything was as he left it when he went to sleep last night. Yawning, he got up and stretched his arms. _Well_ , he thought, _time to go see what the others did for me_. He walked to the Big House where Calypso was staying, but she was still asleep, so he decided to go see his friends. He practically skipped all the way to the dining pavilion with a gigantic smile on his face. When he got to the pavilion though, his smile drooped a bit. All of his friends were acting like they normally did, and they looked like they didn't even know that it was his birthday.

"Hey guys!" Leo said excitedly as he walked up to them. "You know what day it is, right?"

"Um… Well, it's Tuesday…" Jason deadpanned, not really know where Leo was heading with this.

"No silly! It's a special day!" Leo chirped.

"Ooh! I know! It's give-Percy-candy day!" Percy suggested. Annabeth glared at him.

"No. We are never making that mistake ever again."

Leo waved his arms around. "Guys, it's my birthday!"

"It is?" Piper asked.

"I'm hurt. You forgot my birthday!"

"Well, you never really told us in the first place…" Annabeth trailed off.

"Oh. Well, you guys are going to have to find me the best birthday present ever later! Good luck. I'll be doing my thing." Leo skipped away. Two minutes later, Percy realized that Leo had taken his food.

~~oOo~~

Piper POV

Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth were freaking out. Seriously, it was Leo's birthday, and they had absolutely nothing planned. Of course, they didn't exactly know that it was Leo's birthday, and they had thought that he was dead until a week ago, so it wasn't really their fault. But still. Their best friend's birthday was today, and they had all noticed the genuinely hurt look on Leo's face. Even Percy. They were all sitting in silence, thinking of a present for Leo, when Calypso walked into the dining pavilion.

"Good morning!" she chirped happily.

"It's not a good morning for us…" Jason muttered.

"Why not?" Calypso asked.

"Well, we didn't know that one of our best friend's birthday was today, so we had nothing planned." Annabeth explained.

"Oh. Happy birthday Piper!"

"It's not my birthday. It's Leo's"

"Oh… Really? He didn't tell me," Calypso stated.

"Yeah, well, he didn't tell any of us, so I guess he is really bad at telling people his birthday." Percy grumbled.

"So… what are you guys going to do then?" Calypso asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out right now. Do you want to help?" Annabeth said.

"Sure!" Calypso sat down beside Piper.

"First of all, we should probably write down what he likes." Annabeth grabbed a napkin and gestured to Percy to give her Riptide. Piper, Jason, and Calypso watched in awe as Annabeth transformed the sword into a pen that could actually write.

"Well, we know he likes to build and tinker with things," Jason suggested, and Annabeth scribbled it onto the napkin.

"What else?" she asked.

"Me?" Calypso said hesitantly. Piper suddenly had an idea.

"Guys, I know what to give Leo!" she yelped.

~~oOo~~

Leo POV

After his kind of depressing breakfast, Leo set off the the Big house to see Calypso. When he got there though, Calypso was gone. Leo spotted Chiron on the porch.

"Hey, Chiron. Have you seen Calypso?" he asked the centaur.

"I think she went for a walk."

"Okay, thanks!" Leo sighed as he walked back to his cabin. His half-sister, Nyssa, was getting the rest of Cabin 9 ready for the day's activities.

"Hey Leo! We have archery practice in ten minutes. You ready?"

"Huh? Oh ya, sure. I'm ready." Leo followed the rest of Cabin 9 as they walked down to the archery range. Three misfired arrows and two Apollo kids in the infirmary later, Leo was excused from archery practice for the day. He walked to the Big House to find Calypso, but she still wasn't there. Leo was getting worried. Calypso had only been at camp for less than a week, and there were multiple dangerous places in and around the area. He spotted Piper coming out of the Aphrodite cabin, so he ran over to her.

"Hey Beauty Queen. Have you seen Calypso anywhere?" Piper must have not seen him coming, because she jumped when he spoke, dropping the box that she was carrying.

"Oh. Uh- Hi Leo! No, I -uh- haven't seen Calypso anywhere. I got to go now. Bye!" Piper stuttered before racing off. Leo was too worried about Calypso to think about Piper's odd behavior. He walked to Bunker 9 to check if Calypso was there, but was greeted with a note in golden ink telling him to go to the beach for his birthday present. Sighing, he decided to go see what his friends had gotten him, since he coulhdn't find Calypso anywhere. Maybe, he thought, she's with them at the beach.

When he got to the beach, he was slightly disappointed. He couldn't see Calypso anywhere. His friends were crowded around a giant cake, which was pretty impressive, considering it was only two in the afternoon, and they hadn't known about his birthday until that morning.

"Hey guys! Is this cake for me? You shouldn't have!" Leo squealed, trying to act excited.

"Oh, that's not even the best part," Piper said mischievously. "You wanna cut the cake?"

Leo took the knife Annabeth offered, and stepped up to the cake, when it exploded. The cake, not the knife. Leo screamed and jumped back. There standing where the cake once stood, was Calypso.

"Cally! I've been looking for you all day!" Calypso scowled.

"First of all, that was the point, and second of all, don't call me Cally."

"Okay, Cally" Leo smirked. "Hey, how did you guys fit Cally into a cake anyways?"

"We didn't. We used the Mist," Hazel stepped out from behind a tree.

"Oh my gods! Hazel! I haven't seen you in forever!" Leo squealed in a falsetto voice. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"You saw me last week." Leo opened his mouth to reply, but then stared in awe at something behind Hazel.

"How did you make a cake that big?!" He asked as a cake bigger than the one Calypso was pretending to be was rolled out.

"We have our ways," Piper said mysteriously.

"We also convinced Mr. D to help us." Annabeth added.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry!" Percy whined. Annabeth playfully slapped his arm.

"You're always hungry," she complained as Leo cut into the cake. Later, after everyone had eaten their cake and had given Leo his presents, he and Calypso were sitting on the dock talking. Leo leaned in to kiss Calypso, but abruptly stopped halfway.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Calypso asked. Then she burst out laughing, having spotted the bird poo on Leo's head.

The End!

 **Sorry if Leo seemed a bit OOC. And if it felt really rushed. Anyways, review please. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, i wrote most of this last night, right before I went to sleep. Huh. I just read over this again and realized that in both Leo and Jason's birthday, their present's were people. I will try not to do that for the next few. See you on July 12! (Annabeth's birthday)**

 **:)**

 **~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	3. Happy Birthday Annabeth!

**A/N Hi. I am mad now. I spent like, 20 minutes typing up the authors note, and then when I tried to save it, the webpage said something about error type 2 or something. Grrrrrr. Aaaanyways, sorry i posted this so late, but i forgot to work on this the past week, and wrote most of it this morning, but then I was too busy to post it. I'm not Rick Riordan, so I don't own anything, blah blah blah. There was something else that I said in my original authors note, but I forget what it was. Oh well.**

Happy Birthday Annabeth!

Annabeth POV

Annabeth woke up on July 12 feeling elated. It was her birthday, and she got to spend the whole entire day with Percy. She was really tired, since she had been up past midnight working on an idea for a building. When she finally decided to open her eyes, she looked up to see a face barely inches away from hers. Usually, she would have sprung up and had her dagger to the person's neck in less than a second, but since the first thing she saw was Percy's sea green eyes, she relaxed.

"Happy birthday, Wise Girl," Percy whispered softly.

"Morning," she murmured, having fallen half-asleep.

"Wakey wakey," Percy sang (horribly), a little bit louder than last time.

"Too tired to wake up," she complained.

"Annabeth, it's ten thirty," came Percy's reply. Annabeth bolted up.

"What!? But I set my alarm for eight thirty!"

"Nah. I'm just kidding. It's only eight twenty," Annabeth glared at her boyfriend.

"Why are you up so early then? You never get up before nine."

"What can I say? I was excited for our day together" Annabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Okay, fine. I may or may not have rolled off my bed and crashed face first into a fountain." Percy confessed sheepishly. Annabeth tried to stifle a laugh. Keyword tried. A minute later, after Annabeth had finished having her laugh attack, Percy sighed and got up from Annabeth's bed.

"C'mon. Let's go eat breakfast before you find something else to laugh at me for." he grumbled. Annabeth smiled.

"Okay. You wait outside. I'll be out in a minute."

"Why?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm still in my pyjamas, and I have no intention of changing in front of you." Percy blushed profusely and mutely shuffled out of the Athena cabin. Annabeth was greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday Annabeth"s from her half-siblings as she walked to the bathroom to get changed. Once she was ready, she went outside to meet the still kind of flushed Percy. She smiled to herself as she and Percy walked to the dining pavilion, excited for their day together.

~~oOo~~

Piper POV

Saying that Piper was excited would be an understatement. Now, normally she didn't participate in the rest of her half-siblings' interest in other people's love lives, but this was Annabeth and Percy we're talking about. Or Percabeth, as Cabin 10 liked to call them. Today, Percy and Annabeth got a whole day together for Annabeth's birthday. The entire Aphrodite cabin had plans to follow them for the whole day (which is DEFINITELY not stalking them). Even Drew, who was currently trying to charmspeak Lacy into giving Drew her camera. Piper spotted Percy and Annabeth heading towards the dining pavilion and ran after them, after grabbing her present for Annabeth.

"Hi Annabeth! Happy birthday!" Piper greeted her and handed her a grey notebook with a glowing pen attached to it. "The pen is celestial bronze and works like Riptide, only it doesn't turn into a sword."

"Thanks Piper! This is so cool! We were just heading down for breakfast. You want to join us?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, why not." Piper followed Annabeth and Percy to a table and sat down with them. She grabbed one of the enchanted plates and summoned some cereal and fruit (That sentence sounded less awkward in my head...). As they ate, an IM popped up, showing Hazel, Frank and Reyna.

"Happy birthday Annabeth! Sorry we couldn't make it to Camp Half-Blood, but we have important business today, and we were just there a few days ago." Reyna apologized.

"Meh. That's okay. I'm spending the whole day with Percy anyways." Suddenly, there was yelling in the background behind the Romans.

"Gods of Olympus," Frank cursed. "We have to go now. Have a happy birthday Annabeth!" The IM disconnected.

"I wonder what's going on over there," Piper thought to herself.

~~oOo~~

(A few hours later because I'm too lazy to describe the rest of their breakfast)

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was having a great day. She had multiple presents from her friends, like the notebook and pen Piper gave her, or the dagger that Leo made for her that could change into a ring with an owl with it. Now, she was having a picnic with Percy in the woods, with Sally's famous blue cookies. She sighed contentedly and leaned up against Percy. Suddenly, she heard the faint click of a camera. She turned around, and stared at a bush that was moving slightly.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" the bush moved some more and Piper, along with some of her half-siblings, tumbled out from behind it. They grinned sheepishly at the couple, stuttered some apologies, and quickly ran off into the forest. Annabeth sat back down beside Percy and they continued to enjoy their lunch.

~~oOo~~

Still Annabeth POV

Later, Annabeth and Percy went to the beach to cool off a bit before dinner.

"C'mon Wise Girl! Let's go swimming!" Percy shouted gleefully as he splashed his girlfriend.

"Oh, I am so going to get you for that Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shrieked, running after Percy. Once they were about waist deep, Annabeth splashed Percy in the face, but that didn't exactly bother him, seeing as he was a son of Poseidon. He splashed her back, and soon, they were having a full on water fight, until they heard someone calling their names. Jason was on the shore waving his arms around trying to get their attention.

"Guys! It's almost time for campfire! You should probably eat your dinner now!" he shouted.

"Okay!" Annabeth yelled back. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Time to go eat. Race you back!" she said to Percy and sprinted away. Percy chuckled and sprinted after her. There were still a few people eating in the dining pavilion when they got there, so Percy and Annabeth weren't alone.

"Do you want me to grab you some fruit, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"Sure. Anything's fine, thanks," Annabeth replied. Percy smirked and tossed her an apple. Annabeth gaped at him.

"Um… Percy, you do know that tossing an apple is a marriage proposal in ancient greek right?" she stuttered.

"Yep. Do you want the ring as well?," Annabeth just stared at Percy, who was starting to feel a bit nervous. He scratched the back of his neck nervously

"I-I mean, it's not like I'm proposing or anything. It's more of promise ring? 'cause I know we're not exactly old enough or anything and-" Percy was cut off by Annabeth kissing him.

"You're cute when you ramble." she said after she pulled away. "And yes."

"Y-yes what?" Percy stuttered.

"Yes, as in I agree, not exactly to the marriage thing, we're too young, like you said, but yes to the promise." Annabeth smiled at Percy.

"Oh right. I forgot to give you this earlier." Percy said as he pulled out a box from somewhere under the table. Annabeth gasped as she opened it.

"I thought I lost them in Rome!"

"Yeah, well, I pulled some strings and got them back," Annabeth raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Okay, maybe Bob found your backpack and asked me if you still wanted the laptop and the dagger," Percy shrugged. Annabeth engulfed him a hug.

"Thank you so much, Percy! I love you, you know," Annabeth mumbled into Percy's shoulder.

"I love you too. We should probably head to the campfire now, or people are going to wonder where we are," Percy said.

"Yeah. Let's go, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed as she and Percy ran off to the campfire.

 **Yay. Okay, so I'm guessing the next time I'm gonna update this fanfic is on August 18, which is Percy's birthday. I think. I might post a chapter for one of the characters that don't have an official birthday, but we'll see. And, sorry I haven't updated my other stories, I kinda have writers block. Except for this one. But then again, this is just about them celebrating their brithdays, so its not that complicated. Also, I'm writing a new story that's not humor/parody. Its called "Just A Book" But I've only wrtten the prologue, and I want to post it once I'm actually finished writing it, so it might be a little while before I post it. I have the summary written out, so I guess if you want to read the summary you can review/PM me, and I'll PM it back to you. If you don't have an account, I have no idea what I'm gonna do. Hmm... Okay, If a guest reviews and says that they want the summary, I'll post it in an A/N in the next chapter, kay? So... ya. That's all I have to say. Bye?**

 **~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	4. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!

**A/N HI PEOPLES! I'm really excited because... TODAY IS PERCY JACKSON'S BIRTHDAY! I'm pretty sure you all knew that though. So, Write Seaweed Brain on your wrist, wear a blue shirt, eat a blue cupcake, and carry a pen around because it's PERCY'S BIRTHDAY! Though i can't eat a blue cupcake today... :'( I'll draw a blue cupcake then. For this special day, i wrote this in a collab between me, Halimedadaughteroftheseas, and Candy Melody! (Though I did most of the work... thanks a lot, guys) Also, sorry if its kinda weird or if the point of view swtches randomly. I wrote most of this last night because i kept on procrasticating. Anyways, enough of the chitchat, here's HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! (I also don't own anything)**

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!**_

Percy woke up to a pair of grey eyes staring at him. He blinked sleepily and covered his head with his blanket.

"Five more minutes," he whined.

"Percy, we're supposed to be at your mom's place in half an hour and you haven't even gotten out of bed!" Annabeth chided.

"What?!" Percy bolted up. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I did. I came in here half an hour ago to wish you happy birthday, and you told me that you would be ready to go in a few minutes." Annabeth frowned.

"Oh." Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Come on! Let's go!" Annabeth pulled him out of bed and he rolled off, landing on the floor.

"Oww…" Percy groaned.

"Don't be such a baby. You've gotten more hurt than that" Annabeth chided.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I can't feel pain," Percy complained. Annabeth rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Fiiiiiiiine. You win. Again" Percy said as he stood up. "Meet you in the dining pavilion in ten minutes."

Annabeth smiled and walked out the door. Percy sighed as he stood up. He walked over to his dresser and picked out the cleanest shirt he could find. After pulling it on, he went into the washroom and brushed his teeth while trying to make his hair look at least a little bit neater, but failing miserably. He ran out the door and accidentally bumped into Annabeth, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth scolded him. "If you had just woken up a bit earlier…" They skipped breakfast, leaving Percy's stomach feeling quite unsatisfied.

"We'll eat at your mom's place," Annabeth said. "She made something special for you." Percy's mood brightened instantly (though it was already pretty bright).

"Pancakes?" He asked. Annabeth smiled.

"You'll see."

They boarded a bus that took them to his mom's street, and knocked on the door of Sally and Paul's new house.

"Percy! Annabeth! Come in," Sally said excitedly as she ushered the two demigods into the house. Percy's stomach growled as he sat down at the table.

"I'm guessing you haven't have breakfast yet," Sally laughed. "Here. I made blue pancakes!" Percy cheered as Sally put a few pancakes on his plate.

"Mmmmm... Dis id so good," Percy mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes. Sally lightly slapped his arm.

"Perseus! Show some manners in front of your girlfriend!" She scolded him. Both Annabeth and Percy blushed bright red. Later, after they had finished breakfast, Paul joined them in the living room.

"Happy birthday Percy!" He greeted as he handed the son of Poseidon a gift bag.

"Thanks, Paul." Percy looked inside the bag. A DVD player sat at the bottom. "Uh... Paul? What's this for? Technology and demigods don't really mix well..."

"Oh, one of your friends dropped by and told me to give you this for your birthday. Apparently it's monster proof." Paul smiled.

"But what am I supposed to do with it? I don't have any DVD's," Percy asked. Annabeth smirked. "You'll see when we get back to camp." Percy sighed.

"As long as it doesn't involve humiliating me, I guess I'm okay with it."

Sally smiled warmly at her son. "Come on. Who wants cake?"

~~oOo~~

Later, when Percy and Annabeth got back to camp, Percy was crushed in a hug.

"Agh- guys, get off me," his voice was muffled by Jason, Leo, Piper and, surprisingly, Thalia hugging the life out of him.

"Happy birthday, kelp head. Glad to know you survived another year," Thalia said sarcastically. Percy smiled at his friends.

"So... Any reason for that hug? Other than it being my birthday and me being awesome, of course."

"Nope" Piper said. Percy raised his eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you're not the type of people who hug the life out of a person just because it's their birthday," he deadpanned. Piper shrugged sheepishly.

"We may or may not need you to do us a tiiiiny favor..."

~~oOo~~

"Niiiiiiiicooooo!" Percy yelled.

Nico's head appeared in the doorway of the Hades cabin.

"What?" He said irritably.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party..." Percy drawled. Nico raised his eyebrow.

"No." He started to close the door, but Percy stopped it with his foot.

"Pleeeeeeaaaase?" He begged, putting on his 'baby seal look' as Annabeth had dubbed it. Nico stared at him unimpressed.

"My mom made cake and cookies," Percy said. Nico was silent for a moment.

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

"Fine. But only to get you to stop whining." Nico said grumpily as Percy cheered. He heard something rustling in one of the bushes near by, but before he could process anything, he was being dragged off by Percy towards cabin 3. Inside, there were only two other people, Annabeth and Thalia.

"Uh... Guys? What's going on?" Nico asked confused.

"I'm glad you asked that Nico," Thalia smirked.

"Tonight, we will be watching a movie." Annabeth explained as she reached into a bag next to a DVD player. Nico gasped as he saw the movie cover.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, believe me, we would and we will" Thalia smiled.

Percy tried to stifle his laughter, but ended up looking constipated.

"N-Nico the u-unicorn!" He said while laughing. "We're watching Nico the Unicorn!"

Nico glared at him. "No."

Annabeth opened the door and yelled to someone.

"NICO SAYS YES!"

"No! Nico says no!" Nico yelled frantically. Piper emerged from behind a bush, smiling maniacally.

"No, Nico. You're saying it wrong." Nico groaned, not wanting to know what Piper would say next.

"Nico the unicorn says no," Piper said as she burst out laughing. She motioned for someone to come in and soon the cabin was full of Percy's friends. Soon, Nico was squished in between Hazel and Thalia, who were both keeping him from leaving as the movie started. Nico grumbled a bit, until Piper charmspoke him, effectively shutting him up (against his will, of course). Percy was beaming at his friends. This has been his best birthday ever in his opinion. And he couldn't wait for next year.

 **The end! YAY! I have a new favorite hashtag now... #Nicotheunicornsaysno XD Anyways, did you like it? (sorry it got kinda off track at the end... i just couldn't resist adding the Nico the Unicorn thing) Also, Nico the Unicorn is an actual movie that was released in 2000 i think. Or was it 1998... oh well. Anyways, I haven't actually watched it, otherwise I would have put more details about it in the story, but I've seen the trailer (and I laughed my butt off trying to imagine Nico as the unicorn) Review, Favorite, and follow, if you haven't already. i'm not really sure which character's birthday is next... I'll have to check later. Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain! (::) (::) []} (I don't know how to do a cupcake)**

 **~ Purplicouspolkadot**


End file.
